The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
by Armaryllis
Summary: A young inexperienced boy named Link thought his birthday would be like others, that changes however. Aryll Link's younger sister is kidnapped and now Link must set on a quest to rescue her, leading to more secrets being revealed, and interesting people entering his life. The legend begins anew in..The legend of Zelda; The Wind Waker. I OWN NOTHING. But that's obvious.
1. Prologue

This is but a legend the people speak...

Long ago there existed a kingdom, hidden in this kingdom was a golden power.

The kingdom was prosperous, blessed with tall mountains, lush forests, and most of all...peace.

This however changed, for one day, a man of great evil found this golden power, and took it for himself.

Using the power he had obtained, the man took over the kingdom, and spread darkness across the land.

However, when all hope seemed lost, and doom seemed right at hand.

A young boy, dressed in green suddenly appeared.

With the Blade of Evil's Bane in his hand, the boy sealed the dark one away, restoring light to the land.

This young hero, who traveled through time itself to save the kingdom, is known as the Hero of Time, with his tale passed through generations, it became a legend.

One day, a fell, dark wind began to blow through the land.

The evil thought to forever be sealed away by the hero had returned, eager to finish what he had begun.

The People believed the hero would return to save them once again, they were mistaken, for the hero did not appear.

Faced with evil's wrath the people could only appeal to the gods.

As their last our hour came closer, and doom drew nigh, they left the future in fate's hands.

What became of this great kingdom, non are around who know.

Though the kingdom's memory vanished,it's legend survived on the wind's breath.

On a certain Island,it became a custom to dress boys in green when they became of age.

Dressed in green of the fields, they aspire to find heroic blades, and defeat evil.

The elder wish only that the youths know true courage like the hero of legend.


	2. Chapter I: A Birthday To Remeber

_A_ _Short Break_

"Big Brother" she called, her blue eyes glancing around Outset Island in search of him. "Where are you"

Standing near the ramp that led to the front door of her home the girl pulled out her telescope, looking through it, she found who she was searching for as she walked along the beach.

Little crabs along the shore quickly dug their way back under the sand, hiding from the blond haired child that walked along the shore calling for her sibling as she hurried along. She made her way across the bridged to the other side of the island (that was the thing about Outset, it was actually two large islands, however they were so close together you only had to cross a short bridge to get to one from the other, you could even swim between them in under a minute) and walked down along another wooden boardwalk over the side of the island and towards a ladder.

The blond haired child climbed up the ladder and onto the raised platform. The structure itself was basically a lookout tower, the bottom a wooden platform with a roof over it, the railing lining the square shaped base, an opening left where the ladder was placed.

"Big Brother" she spoke, watching to see if the sleeping figure she stood by stirred, he didn't.

_Hehe..I know just how to wake him up_ she thought, a gleam of mischief in her eyes. She looked around and smiled as the seagulls gathered around her. No one on the island understood why they were fond of her, they simply were.

Coaxing one towards her she took it into her hands gently, putting the seagull close to the boy's pointy ear, and with a smirk she screamed.

"BIG BROTHER" her voice rang out, causing the seagull to make out it's own cry, shocked by the sudden noise, causing the other birds to cry out as well, waking the sleeping figure up at last.

_Link's POV_

"AHHHHHHH"

My eyes flew open as I quickly fixed myself into a sitting position. _What in the world just happened?_

My mentally asked question was soon answered as I spotted my younger sister Aryll by me, a smirk on her face before she busted out into laughter.

"Very funny pig-tails" I growled "You love using your pesky friends to OUCH"

She me hit on the head with her telescope. Hard. I curse the day dad gave her that thing...before he died of illness.

"I told you not to call me that" she hissed, her blue eyes glaring into mine, which like hers, were blue.

'Well Dad..he..he did...the same way Mom used to call me hero boy...'' I said softly, I knew our parents were a touchy subject, especially for Aryll, since Mom had died giving birth to her, Dad was devastated for a while after her death, but he eventually got better, though the loss was still there sometimes, he tried to keep me and Grandma moving forward, once Aryll was four, he gave her the telescope she now has, her most treasured possession, especially after illness took Dad away too.

"Even so...it's still hurts, sometimes, when I think about Dad ya'know " she said, looking off somewhere in the distance, subconsciously playing with a pig-tail. I nodded, understanding how she felt, and I felt like a jerk for making her sad like that, some older brother I am.

"Anyway hero boy" she chuckled "Do you know why I came up to _Aryll's_ Lookout" she asked, emphasizing her name like she owned the place, which, in a way she did, seeing as not too many other people actually came up here.

"No why" I replied

She scoffed playfully "Did you forget"

"Forget what?"

"Dummy..it's your BIRTHDAY"

"huh oh yeah...It is" I said sheepishly, feeling pretty ignorant for forgetting my own birthday. _Wait..my birthday today is...when I become the same age as the hero of time which means..._

"Which is the reason Grandma has sent me to look for you, you should probably go home and see what she want's okay" she cut me off before I finished the thought

"Do I have to" I asked, not really wanting to go.

'Yes, you have to, besides, remember, we both agreed we would be the best grandchildren we can be so grandma doesn't worry about us" she said, reminding me of the promise we made to each other after Dad's death.

"Alright Alright I'll go" I said, and reluctantly went to the ladder.

I climbed down and headed across the bridge and made my way across the second bridge connecting the two halves of Outset together.

"Aye Link how are you" Abe called out. Abe was one of the Islanders that farmed instead of fished, living with his wife Rose and their two kids, Joel and Zill, who Aryll and I sometimes played with, though Zill never wipes his nose, which I'm willing to bet is on purpose to bug others. Mission accomplished.

"Oh Hello Mr. Abe, I'm well, how are you" I said, being polite as I walked toward he man, his brown hair blowing slightly in the breeze,like my blond hair does, I couldn't help but notice how tan he was from being in the sun a lot, makes me wonder if that's why Mrs. Rose liked him.

"I'm well, say, isn't it your birthday today, you've come of that age haven't you"

"Yes, actually I'm going to see Grandma about it right now Aryll told me she was looking for me"

"Indeed, well here," he said, pulling out a red rupee, worth twenty rupees. "Happy Birthday, my wife said to give it to you"

"Oh uh, I um..."

"It's alright, your Grandma doesn't need to know" he said with a wink and handed me the money.

"Thank you so much Mr. Abe really" I said. A smile came on my face, now I could get something from Beedle's ship shop (which really was a small boat where the tan man sold his goods inside, it was like a house boat) since I've been saving up my allowance.

"You're welcome kid, now run along, it would be rude to keep your grandmother waiting any longer wouldn't it"

"Right, thanks again, I'll see you later" I said and waved good-bye as I hurried over to my house. I took a deep breath before turning the nob and opening the door.

"Grandma I'm home" I called as I stepped through the doorway looking around the first floor of our home for her.

"I'm up here Dear" I heard her call from upstairs.

I quickly made my way up and met her in the loft where we hung our family shield.

"You wanted to see me Grandma" I asked

"Ah yes indeed" she smiled kindly, dusting off her red dress as she handed me my gift. "Go ahead, try it on"

I looked it over, the hero's clothes, the thing I have been dreading. It consisted of a long-sleeve green undershirt with a darker green tunic and brown belt with boots and white pants, oh and let's not forget the point matching hat that came with it.

"Don't look so glum now, you only need to wear it for one day, today's the day you become the same age as the hero of legend, who fought to cast down the evil that plagued the kingdom, It is something we must remember, though in today's time, our ways are of peace now, I imagine Orca is the only islander who knows anything about swordplay anymore" Grandma spoke, she must've noticed my expression and now is ranting on about why I should cheer up.

"I know Grandma" I sighed and smiled, figuring it's best to grin and bear it, like Grandma said, it's only for one day. "I'll be right back" I said, going into another room.

I closed the door and quickly changed into the pants and tunic, adding the hat over my hair, and walked back to grandma."

"My, they suit you perfectly" Grandma cooed, happy with her latest work "now go find Aryll, tell her I'm getting the island together for a party tonight in honor of your birthday, and I'm sure you'll be glad to know I'm making your favorite soup" she smiled, knowing it make me feel better

"Alright thank you Grandma" I said hugging her " I'll get Aryll"

I made my way back to the lookout tower, mumbling something under my breath about the seagulls, they hang out near her, but fly away as soon as they spot me. I swear, those demons are suck ups.

"Oh Hey Big Brother" Aryll said turning around to face me.

"Hey" I said grimly.

"Did, Grandma make those clothes for you, they look like you'd be pretty warm in them"

"No Kidding" I sighed. "Oh, and Grandma says she's getting the town together for a party tonight and that she's making our favorite soup" I stated

"Oh perfect, and don't worry about the clothes, they actually look pretty neat" she smiled, adjusting her blue floral dress. "Anyway, I have something I want to give you, so close your eyes and hold out your hands alright'

"Alright" I said and did as instructed. My eyes widened with surprise when I saw what she had given me. 'But Aryll, this is your treasured belonging...are you sure you want to..."

'It's fine" She cut me off "It's your birthday and since you are my big brother I'm loaning it to you for a day, hehe happy birthday"

"Thanks Aryll, this really means a lot" I said honestly.

"Try it out, look at our house from her" she giggled, happy to see her gift was a success.

'Alright" I said and began looking through the lens, spotting a Rito postman by the mailbox not far from our house. The Rito were a bird like race from what I could tell, they looked like humans with tan skin, but they had red eyes and wings growing from their arms, as well as beaks for noses and white hair.

"The postman is funny isn't he" Aryll laughed before she let out a huge scream "BROTHER LOOK IN THE SKY"

I quickly looked up, still looking through the telescope. It was huge, a giant monstrous bird was flying about, with a ship chasing after it, pirates...I realized, but why would they...I looked at the bird again and saw a young girl, her hair up in a blond pony tail, held in beast's talons. The pirates must be trying to get her back. I watched in awe as a cannonball finally hit the bird, causing it to drop the girl right into the forest at the peak of our island.


	3. Chapter II: Hero Boy's Rescue

"Big brother we have to do something" Aryll cried, panic in her eyes as she looked at me.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something..." I assured her. I looked over at the forest. It was silent for a moment before I spoke. "I'm going after her" I said, knowing I had to somehow get to the forest to reach the pirate girl.

"But Link you can't just go there without something to defend yourself with..." She said.

I thought for a minute, remembering something Grandma had said earlier about Orca being the only one who knew swordplay here.

"I'll go see Orca, see if I can borrow a sword or something from him" I replied, looks like Grandma's lectures have their value after all.

I climbed down from the lookout tower as quickly as I could and ran across the bridges to Orca's place not far from my own. I waited for the old man to open the door after I knocked, relieved when I saw him standing in the doorway.

"What's is all the noise about...Ah...Link, what are you...is everything alright" The old man asked scratching his balding head, though long white hair did still grow in the back. "You seem worried".

"Mr. Orca, please, I need to borrow your sword". I stated, a little bluntly perhaps, but I was in a hurry.

"Here, come inside and explain what happened to me" he said calmly. I followed him inside and closed the door behind us.

Orca's place was really just the first floor of the two story house he shared with his older brother Sturgeon (who was basically the island's human encyclopedia, due to his wisdom and extremely high IQ, who lived on the top floor with his granddaughter Sue-Belle). The place was not the fanciest I've seen. There was not actually much to Orca's place except a place to sleep, some spears for fishing, and some pots here and there. The middle of the place was empty, my guess is that the shirtless old man trained here, so he kept as much space available as possible.

"So, why exactly do you need my sword" Orca asked as he looked at it. He seemed lost in thought for a moment as he glanced it over, perhaps reminiscing about when he was a fighter or something. I always thought Orca was from the kingdom spoken in the legend because of his age, though I quickly realized it wasn't possible as I got older.

"Well, I was looking through Aryll's telescope she loaned to me for the day, and I saw this giant bird flying around with a pirate girl in its claws" I began. "A pirate ship was sailing after it shooting cannons, and a cannonball hit the bird which made it drop the girl into the forest".

"I see, that is indeed a predicament" he stated, stroking his white beard in thought. "I'm afraid I can't just give you the sword though"

"But I.." I began before he cut me off.

"You didn't let me finish, I meant I can not give you the sword without some training, at least a quick lesson on basic sword techniques" he said.

"But, there isn't much time, who knows what could happen while I'm here" I countered, not really keen on delaying my mission.

"Then I hope you learn quickly child" Orca said and handed the sword to me while he himself grabbed a spear.

And so the training commenced, and so far, I wasn't to shabby, I quickly learned both the horizontal and vertical strikes, as well as the thrust. Now I was working on the parry attack.

"Now, you get into the defensive" Orca said instructing me on the technique "and, when the time is right, you move then quickly switch to the offensive, understood"

I nodded and did as instructed, holding a defensive stand, the shiny blade in my left hand. A moment later Orca swung his spear at me, my cue to commence the maneuver. I watched for a second as the spear came down, quickly I rolled on the ground and ended up behind him, swinging the sword on my way back up before standing still in defense mode once again.

"Very good Link,again" Orca said. We practiced the attack a few more times before learning the jump attack, after which he ended our training session.

"Well done Link, I can let you have the sword, be sure to take good care of it" He said, and I could see a proud smile on his face.

"I will Mr. Orca, I promise" I said

"Now go help that girl"

"Got it," I nodded and headed for the door "Oh and thank you for everything" I bowed and ran outside.

I went back to the other side of the island, and made my way, up the hill leading to the island peak, cutting down trees in my way that were behind a sign telling me not to go further due to the bridge being out.

The fairy forest, as it is called was supposedly where the Hero of Time himself came to meet the fairies in their spring after a battle and they healed him up, thus the name. People used to go in there, especially us kids, and play hero, or hide and seek, and I liked being at the peak of both island sides. I found it relaxing. The bridge was out and part off it broke of in the middle, which is why the area has been closed off for a while, and trees were planted to prevent anyone from even trying after Joel fell from the bridge and almost died, luckily he wasn't traumatized (at least not noticeably) from the experience.

I made my way to that very bridge and slowly walked along until I couldn't go on any further, how was I going to get across. An idea occurred to me. Joel likes to try and jump around from rock to rock a lot, I figured I'll do the same, and since I'm bigger than him I should be able to do this.

Taking a deep breath I back up a little, then ran straight forward, picking up momentum and succeeding in my daring stunt. Looking back with a huge grin on my face for a moment I moved along and made my way into the forest.

All was quiet for a while, but as I got closer to where the fairy spring supposedly was (nothing but a designation sign and giant boulder there actually) I ran into a few ugly monsters.

They were pointy-eared with pig like noses, but they stood and carried weapons like people, though they looked far from it. Recalling the techniques I recently learned I defeated them without too much hassle. I looked around, seeing if I could spot the girl anywhere, finding her hanging from a tree branch still out cold.

I was about to make my way over to her when I heard a strange loud humming like noise, looking up I saw two strange birds that looked like smaller versions of the giant one I saw earlier carrying two more of those goblin, pig like creatures. I finally finished them off when I heard a yell.

"Ahh...uhhh...ouch...". I looked toward the sound and found the girl awake getting up from the ground. I noticed that the branch she had previously caught on had broken, she must have struggled to free herself, causing it to break. _That's one way to go about it _I thought.

"You okay Miss" I asked, as she dusted off her clothes, consisting of purple shirt with a blue vest over it, white pants with a red belt, and a matching scarf around her neck. I noticed she had a dagger sheathed at her side. _So...she really is a pirate._

"I'm fine" she stated bluntly, her blue eyes looking at me, at my clothes. "What's with that get up...well whatever...so...mind telling me where on earth I am?" she asked. I was just about to answer her before someone else called to us.

"AYE MISS TETRA" it called. I followed the voice, discovering it belonged to one of the pirates I saw on the ship, watching as he made his way towards us.

"Oh, Miss Tetra I''m so glad you're safe when that bird dropped you onto the summit I_"

"Summit" she cut him off "That beast dropped me on top of a mountain, well, isn't that lovely" she stated, sarcasm obvious in her voice.

"Well let's go, time to pay our debt to the bird in full" she hissed and went forward to leave the forest.

"But, Miss..what about him" the pirate asked, pointing to me.

"Don't worry Gonzo, leave him be, now let's go" Tetra called, Gonzo following after her after a quick glance towards me. I decided to follow them in case they got lost, which luckily, we made it out of the forest without trouble.

"HEY BIG BROTHER" Aryll called from the other side of the bridge. I smiled and waved back to her, watching as she started along the bridge.

When she was about halfway, I panicked and saw that the giant beast of bird had recovered and swooped down, grabbing Aryll.

"ARYLL HANG ON" I shouted and ran, pulling out my sword straight towards the bird, Only to be caught in mid air by Tetra holding onto my wrists.

"She's gone kid, there's nothing you can do" she stated as I watching my sister be taken away from me...


	4. Chapter III: The Journey Begins

_A Short Break._

"What, you want _us _to let you on our ship" Tetra asked, staring at the blond haired boy in shock.

"Yes" he stated "I need to rescue my sister".

She couldn't believe her ears, the kid she just saved from falling to his death thought he could save the pig-tailed child from the monstrosity that took her. This kid, who got so freaked out he ran off the cliff and struggled even after she had grabbed his wrist to prevent him from breaking his bones or worse, thought he could defeat such a monster.

"Are you crazy, we _are _pirates you know, terror of the seas, thieves, scourge of the waves, etc, you really think it's smart to be with us" Tetra said.

"I don't exactly have a choice do I, the little fishing boats we use here won't get me very far you know, it's your fault Aryll was taken anyway, if you pirates hadn't come here none of this would have happened". Link countered, and he did bring up a point she supposed, which only annoyed her more.

"Don't you dare pin this on my, what was my crew supposed to do, leave me for death or something, not our fault the bird chose to fly over your island" she said, her expression that of sheer annoyance, before a softer expression formed in her features. "I realize how worried you are about your sister" she stated "but you do not even know where the bird took her, how do you expect to find her"?

"I got to try" Link said "So please let me on your ship"

"No, you wanna know what we get if we let some reckless kid on board, a headache, that's what" Tetra replied, staying firm in her decision.

"Perhaps you should let him on board" said a voice. and everyone saw it belonged to the Rito postman Link had previously seen through the telescope.

"Hey, who do you think you are sticking your nose, er, beak or whatever, in other people's business" Gonzo exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear your discussion, now listen" the Rito began. "since my work entitles traveling and delivering letters I hear many things, for example, did you know that lately young girls have been kidnapped by a giant bird"

"Like my sister" Link asked, sensing what the postman was getting at.

"Yes, young girls with pointy ears,like you and your sister Link, as well as Miss big bad pirate here"

"Just what are you getting at" Tera asked, irritated at the situation she found herself in as she listened to the man's words.

"What I'm saying is, is that the monster mistook the poor girl for you, and thus kidnapped her, like Link said before, if you pirates hadn't shown up her this wouldn't be happening" the Rito replied.

"So you're siding with him" she exclaimed.

"I'm simply stating a fact, anyway, as for where these girls are being taken, the rumors lead to the Forsaken Fortress, where I bet Aryll is being brought to as we speak"

"The Forsaken Fortress, isn't that where..."Tetra spoke, not bothering to finish speaking as she began to think.

"Either way" the man spoke "I do not think it unreasonable if you assisted Link in this rescue mission, seeing as he did save you from those monsters back in the forest after all".

"Is this true" Tetra asked, looking over at Link, The boy affirmed her question with a nod.

"Even if I were to consider it, I heard nothing but bad things about the place, that it is cursed, filled with monsters and such, you can't expect to go there with just a sword, that's not brave, it's stupid" she stated

"What are you getting at Tetra" Link asked, his hope reviving once again.

"What I mean is that I'll make you a deal, if you can get something to protect yourself with, like a shield or something, then I'll allow you to come with us, and it's Miss Tetra to you kid" she said

"Alright I'm be right back, thank you Miss Tetra" Link said and started making his way towards his home, nearby, seeing as the pirates docked their ship on Lnk's side of Outset.

"You better hurry or we are leaving without you". Tetra called over to him, watching him go on to retrieve what he needed.

_Link's POV_

I couldn't believe it, Aryll was kidnapped. I had been so shocked that I practically ran off a cliff and almost fell as I panicked, good thing Miss Tetra caught me in time. What kind of brother am I letting my younger sister be put into danger like that. I had felt awful about the entire thing.

But now I was going to get her back, I just needed a shield, and luckily, I knew just where to get one.

I went inside my house and upstairs to the loft where I knew it would be, surprisingly, the shield was not on the wall where it always was.

"GRANDMA" I called out wondering if she knew where it could be, figuring she must be downstairs so I climbed back down.

I found her in the kitchen, assuming she was there by the smell of soup cooking in the pot.

"Grandma where is..." I stopped taking as I watched her turn around to face me, the shield in her hands."

"So, it's true then" she said softly "Aryll really has been..." she began, trying to keep a calm composure.

"I'll save her Grandma don't you worry, but I need the shield" I explained, hoping she would understand.

"She thought silently for a moment, not surprised by her reluctance, she had just lost one child dear to her, so she certainly didn't want to lose another, but I had to save Aryll.

"Take it with you then" Grandma smiled sadly and handed me the shield "let it offer some form of protection.." she said

"Thank you Gran.." I became but was cut as as Grandma began sobbing

"I can't believe it, what kind of monster would take such a sweet innocent child" she cried, worried about Aryll.

I didn't say anything. What could I say. The only comfort I could offer was a reassuring hug before I left and headed towards the pirates.

"So you found a shield huh" Tetra asked, noticing the thing on my back covering the sword's sheath so that only the hilt of the blade was visible. "So, you're ready to go, you know you aren't coming back home for a while" she said.

"Yeah I know" I said, "I'm ready" I nodded and followed everyone on board the ship. I stood up on deck, watching as Outset slowly became less visible, though I was able to spot Grandma on the deck seeing me off, everyone was on the beach seeing me off actually, which was surprising, but heart-warming as well. I waved both my arms so Grandma could see me, my own way of saying Good-bye.

"It's not too late you know" said I voice behind me. I turned and saw Tetra sitting there. "Are you sure you don't want to just turn back, I can tell you're only going to get more sentimental from here on out" she stated bluntly.

"No, I'm fine" I said, a little annoyed by her. Does she mock everyone like this?

"Alright, just don't get all weepy or teary-eyed on me got it"

"I won't" I said rolling my eyes.

"Alright, well you should know that as long as you are on my ship you're part of my crew, so go below deck and see Niko for what chores you got to do".

"Chores.." I blinked, a little surprised.

"Yep, now get to work swabbie" she said, a smirk on her face. "I'm being pretty generous letting ride with us so you need to pull your own weight here".

"Fine" I said, deciding it was better not to argue. I headed below deck and looked around for the so-called Niko. I found him at the lowest part of the ship.

Niko had blond hair like me, but covered it with a blue bandanna. He wore a red and white striped shirt and green pants with a skull belt. His turquoise eyes widened in shock as soon as he saw me.

"W-who are you" he asked timidly.

"Uh, my name's Link, Miss Tetra told me to come here" I explained

"Ah so you must be the new swabbie" Niko said. I heard him mumbling something finally having an underling or something.

"Alright Swabbie, first thing is to get this part of the ship cleaned" he said, and gave me a list of things to do. I sighed and got to work.

When I was finally done with everything I went up on deck.

"Hey Link We are here" I heard Tetra call from somewhere as soon as I stepped out.

"She's up in the crow's nest" one of the other pirates informed me. I thanked him and climbed up.

"So, everything is well I hope" Tetra asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded. "Alright well look over there, that's the forsaken fortress" she said, nodding her head in the direction of the giant structure. I could see where the kidnapping beast made its nest, as well a flock of seagulls flying about outside a window with light emanating from it.

"Well, I know which room Aryll's being held in" I stated, and pointed to the window "the seagulls are always around her".

"I see" Tetra replied "The question is...how do we get in, we'd bbe seen before we even got close enough to get you in" she sighed "What a problem".

I couldn't help but feel slightly afraid of the wink and smirk she gave me after saying that. I'm in trouble.


	5. Chapter IV: Mission Impossible

_How on earth did I end up like this._

One moment I'm up in the crow's nest with Tetra, and the next...I'm in a barrel...on a catapult. Were these pirates insane or something, launching me into the fortress, what if I don't get far enough to land in the structure. I began to panic as I watched the pirates get ready for the big launch.

"Don't struggle kid" I heard Tetra say "it's fine, we pirates do this all the time" she tried to reassure me, watching as I writhed and struggled to get out of the barrel.

"somehow...I doubt it" I mumbled, at this Tetra just rolled her eyes.

"Alright ready" she asked, the others nodded and the countdown began.

...3... I took a deep breath

...2... I closed my eyes

...1... I gritted my teeth and braced myself.

I yelled as I flew through the air and over the fortress wall. I can't believe that crazy stunt worked.

No sooner had I thought that in my mind that I smacked into the building, the barrel breaking on impact as I stayed still on the wall for less than a second, and fell into the water at the base of the fortress. That's what I get for working with pirates.

I rose to the surface and took a breath of air before opening my eyes and swimming to a flight of stairs outside at the bottom. Panting I placed my hands on my knees for a moment before a voice made me jump.

"Hey Link" it said..wait..that's Tetra's voice. I turned around 360 degrees trying to find her.

"Tetra" I called

"Check your pocket" she said and I did, finding a glowing blue stone with rope tied to it to make the object a necklace. "Shoot my aim was off, looks like you'll have to make do without your sword for now sorry" she said.

"Well...that's just great" I said sarcastically after noticing my sword was indeed missing.

"You should've seen the look on your face when you heard me talking to you through the stone" she laughed.

"yeah yeah very funny" I said humorlessly "when did you give me this anyway"

"I slipped it into your pocket before we launched you, speaking of which, I need this back as soon as you save your sister so don't go losing it or anything got it"

"Got it" I said "So, what's this stone for"

"Well I can see and hear what you're doing through it, and you can obviously hear me, so it's for communication purposes"

"Alright"

"Just try to be stealthy for now, I'll try and figure out how to get to the room your sister is in"

"Have you ever even been here before" I asked

"This used to be where some other pirates we fought with were based, but now, the place looks pretty well guarded, which is why I recommended being sneaky and unseen for now"

"Alright,"

"Be careful Link" Tetra said and then the stone stopped glowing. I assumed she broke the connection and put the stone away before looking around.

Tetra was certainly right about the place being heavily guarded, there were searchlights not just shining outside the fortress walls but inside too. The first floor by the steps had lights shining about on the concrete ground, That can't be good.

I tried to think of a way to get through without being seen, and saw some barrels not far from me. I sighed, hoping I would never be in a barrel again after all this was over.

I was surprised to find them empty, so I took one and put it over myself, apparently I fit in it perfectly and could easily hide even my feet if needed. I made my way up the stairs carefully, only my feet showing from under the barrel, and I continued moving like this, lowering the barrel and hiding in it whenever the searchlight came near me, thank god there were a few holes in it that I could peep through and see where I'm moving.

Once it was safe enough I put the barrel down and took a breath, glad to have fresh air come back into my lungs. I moved along and headed for a door I saw in a hallway like area, opening it and went inside. Once inside I made my way to another door and it lead me back outside into another hallway, where I noticed a ramp going upward. I followed it.

I reached a ladder that lead up to the searchlight, a voice rang out as I was about to climb it, something vibrating in my pocket.

"Hey Link, you there" Tetra spoke

"Yeah what is it?" I asked.

"What do you think you're doing"

"Taking out the searchlight, I figured it would be easier to move about without worrying about the light's shining on you"

"I guess you're right on that, but how are you planning on doing that"

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out" I said and cut her off making my way up the ladder, I noticed a monster like the ones I faced back home was manning the light, and not to far from it along a wall was a pot with sticks that they used as weapons.

Sneaking my way over it I pulled one out and swung it, a smiled formed on my face. I yelled and ran head on towards the creature and attacked, taking it by surprise, after a few swings and hits I defeated it and took it's place at the controls, looking them over for a moment and then bringing the searchlights up, causing then to stand still and shine in the night sky instead of in the fortress, much more convenient.

I made my way back down, taking the substitute sword with me as I made my way inside through another door. I looked around and saw that the first floor below me was visible and the door I needed to reach was across the gap. There was nothing between the two ledges except a light hanging from the ceiling.

I thought for a moment about how I was gonna get across. Maybe I could...

No, I'd probably burn myself, but still...

After a few moments of debating I braced myself and ran forward jumping from the ledge and onto the rope the light was tied to, quickly climbing a little higher so I wouldn't burn myself severely, though I definitely felt a little heat from it.

I began to swing the light faster, and when I had picked up enough momentum I jumped and landed on the other side of the room, right where I needed to be. With a grin of success on my face I made my way through the door. After completing the the swinging rope stunt in the next room and making my way through yet another door, I eventually ended up in a square room.

Below my a boat was hanging by a rope, and on my floor two monsters were patrolling with spears and lanterns. The monsters were like the ones I faced earlier but bigger and shirtless, with huge ugly lips and pig-like faces. Taking a barrel by me and using it I snuck past the guards like I did the lights and climbed up the stairs to an enormous door, ending up back outside. I climbed the stairs, snuck past another monster and sidled across some ledges eventually making it to an area where a green monster like the ones that ran the searchlights was guarding a huge door. _The one Aryll is behind_ I thought.

I noticed something shiny on the ground barely five feet away, my sword. I cheered a little, happy that this would soon be over, as I did giant spikes rose up behind me, alerting the monster I was there.

I made a run for it and ran to fetch my sword, picking it up I went into defense mode as the monster came for me. After I brief battle the door opened and I made my way inside, sighing contently as I saw Aryll locked up with some other girls, yes locked up, but I was relieved she wasn't injured in anyway.

I was going towards the cell when I froze, suddenly the giant overgrown seagull that brought Aryll here in the first place was right in front of me. I was about to fight it when it grabbed me in its beak and flew me up. "BIG BROTHER" I could hear Aryll calling as I tried to break free.

The bird flew me up to the top of the fortress, flapping its wings and staying in mid air as it looked in front towards a shadowy figure, a man with fiery red hair and golden eyes looked me over. The figure nodded his head to the side, signalling to the beast to to get rid of me I realized as I was thrown and flew trough the air, blacking out as I fell and floated along the water of the great ocean.

_A Short Break_

_I can't believe that jerk cut me off like that._ Tetra thought, pacing back and forth on deck. Well, if Link didn't want her help that was perfectly fine with her, she had done her part and rpaid for rescuing her back on outset, she had no reason to associate with him anymore.

"Miss Tetra" Niko asked as he came up on deck watching her as she looked over at the fortress.

"What is it" she asked annoyed.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, I don't see why you are worrying"

"I AM NOT" she bursted out

"are you sure" Niko asked quietly, Gonzo standing next to him wondering the same thing. It was very unlike Tetra to worry about anyone, especially someone she meet just recently. The only people she ever cared about was herself and her crew. She did care about her mother, who was the captain of this very now leads, but she was taken from the young pirate girl by illness at a young age unfortunately.

"Yes I'm sure, now get back to work' Tetra said, trying not to snap again.

It's that kid's fault, she thought to herself, he was the reason she was worried and restless, though she didn't know why.

She looked over at the fortress, a gasp escaped and she saw the giant bird that had taken her before fly up to the top of the building, carrying something in its beak, no..someone.

Tetra grabbed a telescope from a nearby pirate and looked through it at the bird, a gasp escaping her mouth as she watched Link being thrown a very great distance from the fortress.

_No.._She thought _It can't be..he's...gone..._

With that thought Tetra looked at the floor for a moment before looking at the pirates, their faces solemn, they had seen it as well.

"Let's set sail, we are done here" she said and headed below deck to her room, making sure no one was around she let a few tears silently fall.

She was confused as to why she crying over someone she barely knew, was it because he had grown on her in such a short time, guilt, or something more... She didn't know.

"That stupid, reckless, idiot" she said and let herself allow a few more tears to fall before fighting them. She decided to go to bed, and sleep off the feeling.

Tomarrow things would go back to normal, she wouldn't think about that idiot hero boy anymore.


	6. Chapter V: Questing Commences

Link's_ POV_

Ugh. My head was killing me. I felt groggy and numb. It didn't help that a voice kept calling out to me, making my ears ring.

"Link...Link..." It called. I opened my eyes for a moment, instantly regretting it as my eyes hurt from the bright light. Hmmm, maybe I'll just sleep all this off, I thought and closed my eyes again.

"LINK WAKE UP" the voice demanded. Ugh, _Okay okay I'm up._ I thought as I opened my eyes and sat up, a little to quickly, making the world spin around for a moment. I closed my eyes until it wore off then carefully opened them again.

"So, you have finally come to your senses I see" the voice chuckled, I immediately thought of Tetra and her stone, and pulled it out, only to realize I wasn't at the forsaken fortress, and that wasn't Tetra's voice. This voice was deep and masculine, but had a sort of wisdom and kindness to it, as well as authority. I can only describe as...kingly perhaps?

"Who's there" I called out as I examined my surroundings. I was standing in a red boat of some sort, The rim was painted white and the front had a head of sorts, like a lion's, with yellow horns.

"Link..." The voice began again, as it spoke the boats head turned and faced me, it's mouth moving...wait WHAT,

I fell backwards in shock, landing on my butt as I stared at the head in disbelief.

"You are surprisingly dense" it spoke, chuckling, before speaking again. " fear not Link, I am not your enemy, quite the contrary actually"

"Wait who are you" I asked, my heart rate returning to normal "How do you know my name". It wasn't exactly comforting having a shady individual know who you are.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the King of Red Lions" he stated. "Now, please, listen"

I eyed him suspiciously before nodding. I put the stone away while I remained seated as he began to speak.

"Link I saw how you went to the forsaken fortress, you are indeed courageous I must admit, but such an attempt was reckless" he stated "You saw him didn't you, the one commands the Helmaroc King that took your sister"

"W-who was he..." I ask

"His name is Ganon..." The King began, "He is the ancient evil spoken of in the legends, I'm sure you are familiar with the tale of the Hero of Time am I correct"

"I am" I nodded.

"Long ago..." he continued "Ganon obtained part of the golden power and used it to take over the kingdom spoken of in the story, though he may have been defeated by the hero, it seems Ganon has returned, somehow, he has escaped the sacred realm he was sealed away in.."

The King and I stared at each other for a moment before he spoke again.

"Link, you would do anything to rescue you sister from Ganon's hands wouldn't you"

I nodded, did he really need to ask that, of course I was going to save her.

"I see, well, then, before you go over and confront Ganon, there is an item you must obtain, though it will be no easy task" He began "Only after much trial and hardship can you obtain the item and successfully defeat Ganon, thus rescuing you sister"

I nodded "I understand"

"Very well, I see the determination in your eyes, we should set sail for our first destination immediately" he said, before he looked away from me "Actually, this is somewhat embarrassing to admit, although I am the only boat with the power of human speech, I am still a boat, and I have no sail...I'm...afraid we cannot depart until we get one"

"Oh..well, where can I get one then" I asked.

"There should be a sail sold somewhere here on this island which is why I brought you here"

"So, what island is this?"

"Windfall Island, I'm certain you won't have much trouble finding what you need here Link, don't feel limited to buying just the sail, feel free to explore the place a bit if you wish" The King said

"Alright" I nodded and with that final note I jumped out the boat and into the water, which was shallow seeing as we were under some sort of cliff where there was still some sand to walk on.

I went out onto the islands beach and looked around before going onto the grassy field and making my way under some sort of arch, my guess is that was the entrance to the town, well, best to go there to get what I needed. I walked past a potion shop, a depressed looking man sitting on some steps, heard some old ladies gossip, etc. I was walking past some stalls that where under a building when the man behind them called out to me.

"Hello there Sir" he said being polite "Could you spare me a moment of your time" he asked

"Um sure" I replied and walked over to him. He was strange looking, balding a bit at the top but what hair he did have was tied into pointy black pig-tails with bows. I wondered if he was comfortable in the blue fur trimmed coat he wore, and I thought my clothes were warm.

"Oh Dear me thank you" he smiled and began speaking "Well, you see, My name is Zunari and I came from a cold island far south from here and I was sailing along when a storm came and damage my boat, and I drifted along until I ended up here, though I now have no ways of getting home"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"Anyways. now that I'm here I wish to open up a business here but alas I have no funds" he said looking sad and quiet for a moment before speaking again "What I wish to ask you is if you'd help me fund my business, I'll sell you the only item I have to offer "

"Which is" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"This sail" he said pulling it out "I know it's not much and you probably have no use for-"

"IT'S PERFECT" I exclaimed happily "I was actually looking for one"

"Well, looks like fate has smiled upon us then" Zunari smiled again.

"How much is the sail" I asked

"80 rupees"

"Great" I smiled and pulled out my wallet that Grandma had given me when she gave me the shield, there was about 125 rupees in it, so I can spare some to get the sail. I gave him the rupees.

"Oh dear me happy day, I can now open my business, thank so much kind sir, oh, I'm afraid I didn't catch your name"

"It's Link"

"Well, Link, may we assist each other again in the future"

"Right, well thank, good luck" I said politely as I took the white sail and made my way back to the King of Red Lions, only stopping to check out some potions at the potion shop for a moment before going back.

"So, I see you were successful" The King said, looking at the sail in my hands.

"Yep" I smiled and got in, attaching the sail to the boat, which took a little time since I never did anything like this before but I eventually got the hang of it.

"And so blows a westerly wind" he said thoughtfully " let's set sail East, towards Dragon Roost Island"

"Alright I said, and started moving from under the cliff, it wasn't long before we were out on the open sea, following the wind East towards our destination, I watched as we passed a small isle half-way through our journey, The giant mountain-like island of what I assumed to be Dragon Roost becoming clearer as we drew near.

"Link, at the island's peak lives the sky spirit, the great dragon Valoo" King spoke as we reached the shore. "You must go to him and ask for Din's Pearl, I believe you can ask one of the Rito's here about how to get to the top"

"Alright" I nodded turning around and starting to head towards an incline with a small cave that you can see what's on the other side of it.

"Wait Link, one more thing" The King of Red Lions said. I turned around and found he was holding some strange object in his mouth.

"This is the wind waker, an old conductors baton used in the olden days when praying to the gods, I do not know if its power still works, but it might come in handy to you, try it out"

I took the baton and started waving it around, as I did beautiful sounds came out, and soon I learned to use it and conduct certain notes.

"Very good look, not bad for your first time using it" The king said smiling, if it was even possible for a boat to smile. "Now go on, you know what to do"

I nodded and made my way up some cliffs, though on my way I stepped on a blue flowery plant, a sizzling noise came from it when I did. I only realized what was happening when I saw the smoke and quickly made a run for it, distancing myself and watching as the flower exploded, a bomb plant huh? I made a mental note to avoid them, which sadly, turned out I couldn't.

There were giant rocks in my way and I had no choice but to use the bombs to clear the path. I carefully picked up the plants and ran to the boulders as quickly as I could, placing the bombs next to them and running to a safe distance, watching as my path was cleared. I was relieved when I finally made it to the entrance of the Rito's home walking under the cave-like arch only to see none other than the Rito that helped me convince Tetra to let me aboard her ship.

"Hey" I called over to him as I went over and stood by him.

"Ah Link, my you certainly travelled far for someone without the ability of flight" He said turning around "How did your rescue mission go.."

My solemn expression gave him the answer, "Oh well, hang in there, you and your sister are both strong, I'm sure everything will work out...I suppose there is a reason you are here is there not?'

"Actually, I need to see Valoo" I explained

"I see, then please, step inside, I shall let our chieftain know you are here" he said pointing to the entryway and then flying off. I made my way across the boardwalk and went inside.

"Ah, there he is, that's the boy I have been telling you about Sir" the man spoke. He was talking to another Rito, dressed in robes with a circlet on his head, must be their leader I guessed.

"I see, well welcome Link, to Dragon Roost" he smiled "Quill here has told me about your courage and how you risked your life to help your sister"

I remained silent at that comment, know sure how to reply exactly.

"I wish we could be of some assistance in rescuing your sister from the Forsaken Fortress, but I'm afraid you must wait until we deal with our own situation"

"What's wrong" I asked

"You see, we Rito are bound to the skies, not just professionally with our jobs, but spiritually as well, and every year those who become of age go and see Valoo, they retrieve a scale from him and are able to grow wings to fly, however, lately Valoo has been acting strange"

"How so?"

"he has become aggressive and angered, I'm certain you saw the clouds high at the island's peak, that is because of him, now those of age cannot retrieve their scales, and if this continues, eventually no one will have their wings, and our ways of life will be lost, you can understand the urgency in this matter"

I nodded, though disappointment came over me. How was I suppose to ask Valoo for the pearl if he was in a foul mood.

"You know sir, Link is quite courageous, perhaps he can share some of his bravery with your son" Quill commented, looking at the Chief.

"Perhaps you are correct" The chieftain replied softly, probably thinking of something, before turning his attention back to me.

"You see, my son, Prince Komali is at the age to get his wings, but after a traumatic experience with Valoo, he has become withdrawn and is afraid to go see the sky spirit, he barely even leaves his room, and won't take about his fears or worries with anyone, perhaps while you wait, you can speak with him and lend him your courage" The chief asked.

I smiled and nodded, I didn't really think of myself as brave, I just did what I had to do, but talking to Komali would give me something to do while I waited so I agreed.

"Thank you, I have a letter for Komali, a young girl named Medli is holding it for me, you'll find her upstairs, please give the letter to my son once you go to see him"

"I will" I assured him

"Very well I must be off, I wish you good luck" he said and made his way to wherever he was going.

I walked up incline to the next floor, the business floor. I went into another room that appeared to be a meeting room, I thought I saw a girl there so I went in to check it out, looks like I was right.

"Excuse me" I asked politely as the girl noticed me.

"Oh hello what can I do for you?" she asked, messing with her red hair which was put up in a pony-tail.

"I'm looking for someone called Medli"

"Well you found her, my name is Medli"

"Oh...OH nice too meet you, umm, the chieftain asked me to deliver a letter to Prince Komali, he said you were holding onto it"

"I am, here" she said pulling it out and handing it to me. "Link was it, it's nice to meet you as well, I hope you don't mind but I have a favor to ask of you"

"What is it?"

"Well, I heard about how brave you are from Quill and everything, so I'm hoping you will help me with something..."

"Sure"

"that's great, meet me in front of Dragon Roost Cavern after you finish seeing Komali"

"I will" I nodded, that seemed to bring a smile to her face, visible under her beak.

"Great" she smiled, her red eyes shining, "I shall see you shortly, you can find Komali's room downstairs on the residential floor" she said, giving me the directions to his room, as well as to the meeting place. After she told me which way to go we both left the room and I went downstairs, following the instructions I was given,

Before long I was the prince's door, I knocked, no one answered, I knock again a few minutes later.

"Go away" said a voice. Well, he sure isn't welcoming.

"I have a message from the Chieftain" I called through the door.

"Fine..." the voice spoke after a while "Come in..."

I opened the door and walked inside. The room was well decorated with wall art and shelfs filled with clothes, There was bed, and an redish glow coming from it.

"Uh, Hello.." I asked

"What do you want" Komali said, sitting up from the bed, his eyes filled with a pain I couldn't quite understand.

"uh, your father wanted me to give you this" I explained, handing him the letter. He snatched it from my hand and read it, it was dead silent until he looked up from the parchment.

"Yeah, sure, easy for him to say, be brave huh, he isn't the one who has to face Valoo's wrath" Komali complained.

"Komali, what exactly happen-"

"WHY SHOULD YOU CARE" he snapped, seemingly on the brink of tears. I thought he might cry, but then he looked down, there was an orb-like object in his hands, resonating redish light. As he stared at it he seemed to relax and calm down.

"What is that" I asked curiously, pointing to the object.

"It's Din's pearl, my grandmother gave it to me a while back"

"wait..Din's Pearl...that's actually what I wanted to see Valoo about, I need it to save my sister" I explained, though he looked none to happy about it.

"No, you can't have it, it's the only thing that calms me down, looking at somehow soothes me..." he said "besides, you're wasting your time, everyone is...nothing can calm Valoo...it's futile"

"What if I went and saw Valoo, found out what the problem is and helped calm him"

"pffft ha you can try, if you manage it then I'll let you have the pearl, but I doubt you can accomplish it, not even Father has managed it, you certainly can't" he said "You're only wasting your..."

But I was already out the door. I hurried over, remembering the directions Medli had given me and went to the meeting place, she had said it was in front of Dragon Roost Cavern, maybe I can somehow reach Valoo through there, I'll ask Medli about it.

"Oh Link" she said sounding both surprised and relieved when I approached her. Some meeting place she picked, the place was windy, dust and debris kept flying about in no particulary pattern, there was even a broken bridge, each end still hanging, broken off at 3/4ths of the bridges length.

"Hey Medli" I said, looking around the place.

"I'm...so sorry..for bringing you into such a dangerous place, but I was desperate, no else would help me...to be honest, I didn't think you would show up here"

"Well, there is something I want to ask you, but first, what do you need me to help you with"

"Well you see, I'm actually Valoo's attendant, well apprentice attendant sort of...I want to go see him, see if I can help somehow, but I can't fly up to the top of island like everyone else, my wings aren't yet strong enough...so I need to go through the cavern"

The cavern, well, looks like I got my answer already.

"But I can't reach the entrance with the bridge out...you see...this place used to be a beautiful spring, but in Valoo's rage he shook the place, causing that boulder to fall and plug it up, and with no water coming in the place dried up and became what you see before you..."Medli continued, "I think if you toss me at the right moment, I can get enough wind under my wings and fly up there" she pointed to where she wanted go.

"No problem" I replied

"Oh Thank you so much Link" she beamed "So..how was Komali..."

"not too good" I answered sheepishly

"I'm sorry..it's my fault...Komali's grandmother was Valoo's attendant, and I her apprentice...she was a great woman who was pretty good with Valoo, she had strength and confidence, and it helped Komali..unlike me...I don't possess the spirit she had...I'm sure he wouldn't be like this if I was more like my mentor..." she said sadly.

"Don't worry, I think he just needs time" I tried assuring her. I don't know if it worked or not, but she gave a small smile.

"Alright, Link, let's do this" she nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Right I said, lifting her up on my shoulders. I looked around for a good place to stand where we might actually succeed in getting her up there. I stood on top of a raised area on the floor of the used-to-be spring.

"Right when the wind blows in the right direction, throw me got it" Medli asked,

I was about to look up when I realized she was wearing a dress then quickly thought better of it "Right" I replied, keeping my eyes forward.

When the time was right I raised her off my shoulders slightly and tossed her as hard as I could, watching as she successfully landed where she wanted to go.

"Thank you Link, this means a lot to me""

"It's nothing" I called back, I was glad to help, I just needed to find my own way to reach the cavern.

"Please don't tell anyone I came up here though, promise..." she called.

"I promise" I called back, she tossed something down to me and ran forward. I caught the object in my hand, it was an empty bottle. I don't think I will find much use of it. I climbed up the longer broken part of the bridge like a ladder and ended up on the side that lead back to the Rito's home. I sat down and thought about how I was going to get to the cavern.

I sighed, maybe I should ask a Rito for help, though, if Medli told me to keep quiet about her going, then they most likely didn't want her to go, which means they aren't very likely to help me either.

As I thought about this my hand wrapped around something rough and dry, I looked beside me and found myself in a small area of dry plants...bomb plants.I suddenly had an idea.

I climbed back down and looked at the boulder plugging up the water from coming into the spring, there was some water around it so I took the bottle and filled it up, Looks like I'll find a use for it after all.

I climbed back up and poured the water on the plants, watching them drink it greedily and soon turn blue. I picked up a plant and quickly tossed it onto the boulder, watching as it landed on top of it.

Goddess I hope this works, I thought as I held my breath, watching over the railing as the bomb soon exploded,destroying the rock and allowing water to flow back in. I stared in awe as the spring soon filled back up. I smiled as I saw it was deep enough for me to swim and reach the other side with no problem.

Hopping into the water I couldn't believe my plan worked. I swam to where Medli had landed, and moved forward. Dragon Roost Cavern here I come.


	7. Chapter VI: The Hot Spot

_A Short Break_

Was that kid serious Komali asked himself as he sat on his bed, staring down at the pearl. He knew this pearl was special, but how would it help in a rescue mission? None of it made sense.

Komali was only mocking the kid when he made that deal, he didn't think the boy would actually go through with going into the cavern and making his way to Valoo, that was a challenge in itself after all.

How does he even plan to calm the wind god down anyway if he manages to reach the top. Komali wondered, he may be brave, but he doubted the kid thought these things through, what if he dies or gets hurt?

Komali was deep in thought for a while, as realization came to him, the boy in green didn't care if he got hurt, as long as those he loved were safe that's all that mattered. The will to make things right was what gave the child such courage. Komali was beginning to understand what his own father had been trying to tell him.

Be brave and strong, have courage to face your fears and achieve what you need.

Well, then, if that was what Komali had to do then he would face his fears.

He left the room and went out into the main area, a look of relief formed on his fathers features.

"Father where is that kid" he asked

"You mean Link" the chieftain answered. So that was his name.

"Yes"

"I believe he is in the caverns, no one has seen then for hours, Medli included..." the leader replied with sigh, worry etched into his features.

It had been hours since Link had gone into the caverns to try and meet Valoo. what if..what if..no he couldn't think that way.

"Father, we need to help those two..." Komali stated, surprised that he spoke like that, he wasn't exactly confident, but he knew something had to be done.

"We have the situation looked into Son, you can wait outside for them if you wish"

"Right.. but maybe I should go after-"

"No" the chieftain refused. "Do not go into the caverns, no matter what, understood" he said calmly, hoping Komali would listen, he didn't want to yell at his son.

Komlai sighed, deciding to give in for now, but he planned on sneaking in there in a few days if Medli and Link weren't found, hopefully he wouldn't have to. After waiting for a while he saw Medli running to him.

"What happened" Komali asked her, she explained everything and waited, staring up into the clouds that Valoo had created in his rage, watching in surprise as they disappeared some time later...could this be...

Komali's eyes widened in shock as a small amount of wind gathered next to him, and a figure began to appear...

_Link's POV_

I walked into the cavern, being careful to avoid some lava on my way there. There was an entry way with dragons painted on it past was a ramp on both my left and right, and some of the creatures I faced before, Bokoblins I think, I remember Tetra told me about these monsters back when I was at the fortress.

I was hoping to sneak past them but as I tried they spotted me, I guess stealth isn't exactly my forte. I fought them off, picking up a key one had dropped, I looked towards a door they had probably been guarding, there was a lock on it.

I opened it and made my way through the door, cutting some wooden planks that were in front me, leading into the central room of the cavern. Oh goddess, was grandma trying to kill me via heatstroke...

If I didn't die then I might now, the entire place was filled with lava, I'm shocked the bridges that were here weren't damaged. I began to hate these hero's clothes even more now.

With a sigh I followed the path over to the bridge, jumping over a few gaps along the way. Soon I made my way over to the door across the bridge and went inside.

It took maybe an hour or two I'm not sure, I wasn't really keeping track of time as I fought my way through rooms and different parts of the cavern, eventually making my over a bridge in the main room, only on a higher level, hey, glad to know I'm going in the right direction. I entered the next room, fighting some bokoblins and climbing up a ladder.

I walked into the next room, and, much to my dismay, the whole place had lava except for the land I was on, and a circular area in the middle of the room, which, had a giant centipede like monster on it crawling about.

I sighed and looked around, I was able to jump onto the circular land the monster was on without a problem, but there was lava shooting up periodically up to a ledge high above behind it, great now what,

I was so busy tring to think that I hadn't noticed I was stepping into a pot of filled with water until my boot got soaked. Great. I shook the pot off, causing it to fall into the lava, the water inside cooling it to form a piece of hard rock I could stand on. Another crazy scheme popped into my head.

I quickly jumped over and attacked the creature, being careful to avoid its pinchers as I stabbed it's eye, defeating it with little effort.

I jumped back and grabbed a pot, waiting for the lava geyser to go down before throwing it into the right spot, jumping on the land it created.

I prayed to the goddesses that this would work, as I braced myself. The lava began rising and soon I was shot up onto the wooden ledge, running into the next room.

Soon I found myself outside, near a long flight of stairs, I could hear Valoo's cry here and had to over my ears, it was sad, as if he was in pain. I ran up the stairs, soon finding out how unstable they were as they fell, luckily I made it up the flight in time.

I gasped as I walked under a gateway and saw Medli, trapped in a cell, I was about to make my way over there when two green bokoblins appeared.

I fought them off with some effort, only to be faced with a moblin like the ones that carried the spears back at the fortress. I had to use more than just slices to defeat it, but somehow I managed, Medli watching in awe the whole time I fought.

"You alright" I asked quickly

"Yes..Link there is something I must tell you about what I found out" Medli began.

"Alright, but stand back" I said. she listened and backed away into the rocky wall of her prison as I hacked away at the wooden bars in front of me. It took a good number of swings but I was able to break them, freeing Medli.

I watched as she came to me. "Thank you Link, I was worried when the monsters got me in the first room of the cavern and brought me here...Link, some awful creature is hurting Valoo's tail...that why he's been acting so aggressively" Medli explained.

"I see, well where is it" I asked,

"Valoo's tail hangs down in the room below, my guess is that's where the creature is"

"Alright, thought, I'm not sure how I can get back down...the stairs collapsed..."

"Use this, it's a grappling hook, the Rito use this device for getting around before we get our wings" she explained, handing me the device, three metal hook like claws tied to a rope. "follow me"

I listened and followed as she walked up a short incline and flew onto a wooden bar sticking out of the wall.

"Use the hook on this, and swing around, there's a path there back to the door below" she said pointing in the direction I was supposed to take.

"Got it" I smiled and swung the grappling hook, watching as it latched onto the bar, allowing me to swing across and land where I needed to be. I Iooked back for a moment as Medli stared at the red dragon in pain. Poor Valoo...

I hurried back and swung my way back to the door I had walked through previously. I swung my way over more lava and climbed up the stairs, entering the room that the sky spirit's tail hung into.

The room was circular with a pool of lava in the center, as I neared it I quickly jumped back, out of the pool came a giant monster, A much bigger, and deadlier looking version of the centipede I fought earlier. I pulled out my sword and took a defensive stance.

I tried fighting it, but the thing wore some form of a rocky armor. I quickly took out the hook and swung it, hoping to land on a wooden ledge high above as the the beast breathed fire from it's mouth. I ended up clinging to something else, hanging from the ceiling..Valoo's Tail I realized.

I dropped down and landed behind the beast, As it tried to turn around to face me a huge piece of earth fell of top of it, cracking the armor. I watched as it put the rock back onto the ceiling, the tail trapped by it, now it made sense, the monster trapped Valoo's tail an dmessed with it, acusing him to suffer.

I repeated the process of clinging to the tail and swinging over a couple more times, the beast's shell cracking more each time, until it decided enough was enough.

Now it look really furious and struck out with it's claws at me, shell or no shell, it was ready to fight, but so was I.

I stabbed it in the eye as it was within my reach, it worked for those centipedes, why not this. Turns out the hunch I had was right as I attacked the eye each time it got close enough to me.

I'm not sure how long I fought, but I was glad it was over. I defeated the beast, watching as it's head ended up next to me, then disappeared. What shocked me was that the lava I had been avoiding the whole battle starting to disappear, leaving a rocky surface behind, it was still warm, but not deadly anymore. In the center was a small gathering of wind. I walked near it, feeling it's breeze, then suddenly I was pulled into it, I closed my eyes as I felt myself being moved, opening them to find myself back onto the island shore, where Medli and Komali awaited me, not far from the King of Red Lions.

"Link..here" Komali said, handing me the pearl "A deal is a deal..still can't believe you did that though..."

"It was nothing" I said embarrassed. I turned my attention to Valoo, he made another cry, but he sounded relieved and happy now, then..he spoke. I couldn't understand the language though, it sounded ancient.

"Use the wind god's wind..." Medli said thoughtfully.

"You understand him" I asked

"Yes I speak some of his language, He says thank you Link, calling you a hero, and he said to use the wind god's wind...I wonder what it means" she thought for a moment, Komali silent next to her. "It might have something to do with the shrine at the back of the island through that cave" she said

"I'll check it out" I said

"Well Link, Thanks.." Komali suddenly spoke up "You know, I wanna be like you when I'm older" he stated

"I'm sure you will Komali" Medli giggled

"Just watch, I'll get the best pair of wings yet" he said and ran off,

"Komali wait" Medli called after him for a moment, she turned and thanked me again before running after him.

I laughed and made way to the shrine looking at the stone slabs I could see one was broken but the one that wasn't had markings that looked like...music notes?

I pulled out my wind waker and waved it the right way, playing the melody, feeling a strange sensation as I did.

"Well, that's a mighty fine breeze..so you're the new wind waker eh?" spoke a voice right next to my ear, making me jump and turn to face it. A giant green frog on a green cloud looked back at me, amusement in his eyes as he laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm on your side kid, I'm the wind god Zephos, at your service"

"Oh..Uh..nice..to meet you" I said dumbfounded, though I shouldn't be too surprised, I was sailing on a talking boat for crying out loud, and after everything I just went through, I shouldn't be so shocked, yet I am.

"That song you just played is the Wind's Requiem, it basically lets you control the wind, allowing you to choice which direction it blows"

"I see" I said, looking at the baton in my hand.

"Yep, that's an example of the wind's power being a good thing"

"There's a good and bad wind?" I asked

"it depends on the user, you want to see wind being bad, then my brother Cyclos is the perfect example, he was upset that his stone here got ruined and now creates cyclones to torment people, if you see him please chastise him for me"

"Um..alright.."

"Thank you, and with that, I bid you ado, good luck" Zephos said and flew off, seeming quite amused.

Well..now I have learned a song that will probably come in handy, as well as got Din's pearl like the king wanted. Looks like I'm headed to my next destination.


	8. Chapter VII: Through the Woods

I left the shrine and went over to the King of Red Lions, putting away the wind waker as I approached him.

"I see the glint in your eye" the king chuckled "You were successful in obtaining the pearl were you not?"

"I was" I beamed "So, where to next?"

"We head south where next pearl awaits" he replied "though, the wind is blowing north now instead..."

"No problem" I smirked and pulled out the wind waker. I could hear The King of Red Lions chuckle in amusement as I played the Wind's Requiem, commanding the wind to blow South. It took a couple tries, but I eventually succeeded in changing the wind's direction.

"Very well, now let's head out, I'll let you know when we arrive at the island" he said as I hopped in and steered him from the wasn't long before we were off.

We sailed for what seemed like forever, especially as I watched the sun set over the horizon as the sky darkened, revealing stars and a crescent moon.

"I realize this must be tedious for you Link," The King of Red Lions spoke. "We are almost at our destination, so hang in there"

I nodded in response, my mouth forming and O shape as I yawned. I quickly shook my head in an attempt to get the drowsy feeling away. Now wasn't the time to worry about rest, I had a job to do here and I was dead set on fulfilling it.

"Ah, there it is, do you not see it" the king asked as I looked straight ahead along with him. We sailed forward and soon were stopping at what seemed to be a giant..tree...growing out of the ocean..?

There were two of them, one kind of pleasant looking, with waterfalls and life, the other one was a darker brown color, covered in thorns and twisted wood.

It looked menacing to sat the least. Between the two masses were a few smaller ones, tall, but with a flat top like a plateau. I wondered what sort of people lived here.

"This Link, is Forest Haven" he spoke as I splashed my face with the cool ocean water to wake myself up a little. "It may appear like a giant tree coming from the sea, but it is actually home to the Forest spirit, The Great Deku Tree, he and the race known as Koroks live inside the forest here"

"So, there's an entire forest here" I asked, feeling stupid for asking it, I should have guessed that there was, the word itself was in the name after all.

"Yes, you must meet with the Deku Tree and ask him for Farore's Pearl, that is the next item we must obtain" he answered.

"How many of these pearls do I need to get?"

"Three if I am not mistaken"

"Alright, I'll be on my way then" I hopped out of the boat and hoisted myself up to the first "step".

"Good luck Link" the king said as I climbed out of the water. I nodded and looked around.

The area was covered in grass with a few giant flower bud like things here and there. Where I was at, it seemed like three big steps to me as I climbed up.

I walked along made my way up a hill that overlooked a small pool with two identical waterfalls filling it, a third waterfall flowing off the side of the island from the pool.

It wasn't long before I found out that this place too, had danger of it's own, for as I walked past one of the buds a giant flower popped up, it's stem looked like the stick I used to substitute as a sword back at the fortress, It's head looked like a Venus fly trap, only with sharp fangs for teeth, and apparently an appetite for flesh.

I jumped out of the way as the head came down onto the spot was standing at less than a second ago. I pulled my sword from its sheath and swung at the plant's stem watching as it soon died. I had to face a few more of these I climbed up onto a little area overlooking the pool.

The plants weren't my only worry. Squid-like creatures popped out of the water that went into the waterfalls and shot at me with some kind of energy. I had encountered some while I sailed, but it's easier to avoid them then, even if they somehow managed to shoot bombs.

As the orb came at me I used my sword to try and block it, noticing that I had ended up reflecting the attack back at the squid, killing it in the process.

I looked around for a way to get across over the waterfalls without falling into the pool, smiling as I noticed a branch that I could use my grappling hook on.

Pulling out my item of choice I swung over and landed on the area of land that divided the two waterfalls, hopping along other small "Islands" and killing a few monsters along the way. I defeated a final squid monster and saw another branch I could swing on, which I did, landing in water without a current, right next to a cave.

I was amazed at I saw as I entered it, a whole forest, filled with lightning bugs and even some big fireflies. There was water exiting the forest the same way I entered, with small mini waterfalls I could easily climb hoist myself over like the steps I climbed earlier.

I followed along the water and climbed my way up until I got to a clearing in the forest. There was an area of water where a huge lily pad grew in front of the biggest tree I had ever seen in my entire life.

I approached the tree to get a better look, my eyes widening slightly as I saw what looked like a person's face with eyes nose, and lips, made out of bark.

I jumped back when red and green blobs appeared as I stepped right in front of the tree, covering it's face, it moved and made a huge sound, like it was in pain. I remembered that the owner of the potion shop on Windfall Island told me about these when I looked around at the countere, he called these gooey creatures chuchus I think?

I hacked away at them with my sword as they tried to jump onto me and hurt me, making me roll into the tree itself, causing the rest of the chuchus to fall off. I seized the opportunity and hacked away at them again, releasing a breath as the last one died.

I hadn't noticed that I was standing on the lily pad until it lifted up out of the water, with me on it. I gasped as I looked right into the eyes of the tree that I had gotten the chuchus off of.

A deep awed sounding voice came from the tree as it spoke...actually spoke...though I could not understand what was being said to me. I soon recognized it as the same language Valoo spoke and realized this must the be the forest spirit the king told me to see, the Great Deku Tree, too bad I didn't bring Medli with me.

The Deku Tree spoke again in the ancient language while I stared dumbfounded, keeping silent as I was unsure of what to say or what was being asked. I could only tell that I was being asked questions about something, but what, I didn't know.

"I apologize" the Deku Tree said in finally in the language I actually speak. "I was mistaken, your clothes reminded me of a time long since past, and that longing caused the ancient tongue to slip past me"

"o-oh it's alright" I replied, waving my hands dismissively

"Tell me child...what is your name"

"It's Link"

"I see, Link,.." he said "I suppose the King of Red Lions sent you here to retrieve Farore's Pearl did he not?"

"He did"

"Very well, I shall give it to you for helping me, but, you see, there is a ceremony the Koroks and I must complete first, if we do not, new forests can't grow, and tragedy may befall us, I apologize for the slight delay"

"It's fine" I smiled.

"Thank you" he smiled "Koroks, do not fear my children, for this boy is not your enemy, show yourselves"

I watched as little sstrange looking people slowly popped out. The Koroks. They looked like..tiny walking trees themselves, each one had a tree like body and a leave with a face, each with their own appearance.

"They once, took forms of children, but have long since changed their forms, but they will always be my children" great tree spoke.

I watched as propeller like branches extended from them as they flew down, actually flew, before disappearing. they all greeted me politely. I returned the greetings.

"Now, is everyone ready to begin" the Deku Tree asked, everyone was about to nod but then a another Korok flew above us and entered the forest from above.

"NO GREAT DEKU TREE WE ARE NOT" the korok replies anxiously, sounding worried and scared.

"Linder, what is the matter" he asked

"I-it's Makar..h-he flew over the forbidden woods, even when you told us so many times not to, I tried to stop him but, then...Kalle Demos...he g-got him.."

"I see, this is certainly a dilemma" the tree said thoughtfully, then he looked at me "We need Makar, for the ceremony...I suppose you being here at the time you are is no mere coincidence, the King expects great deeds of you" he told me "I hate to say this..but I'm afraid I must ask you to go over to the Forbidden Woods, and rescue Makar"

Judging by the name, there were definitely going to be enemies in that place, but nonetheless I was determined to get that pearl and help however I could.

"Alright, I'll help" I nodded, smiling. I'm think I'm starting to get why "Hero Boy" suits me as a nickname.


	9. Chapter VIII: I Believe I Can Fly

_A Short Break_

So Ghoma had failed. The man thought to himself as he touched his beard, which matched his fiery red hair.

What a shame, though Ghoma's defeat at Dragon Roost wasn't what baffled Ganon. No what confused him is the hero who took her out. Using what power he had regained Ganon used it to check upon Ghoma, witnessing her lose to none other then the brat he supposed had died.

How was it possible that a mere child defeated the fiery beast. There was only one person who had ever defeated Ghoma and that was the Hero of Time himself.

Rage and hatred boiled and grew inside Ganon as he recalled those days while he paced back and forth. The child he was currently dealing with couldn't possibly be the hero, of this he was certain. The boy did not bear the mark of the goddess' power, surely this mere kid wasn't a threat to his plans.

And yet...Ganon continued to think to himself, staring out into the distance from the top of the Forsaken Fortress, this child was working against him, a plan set in mind.

Ganon could not help but notice the one responsible for assisting this boy. The King himself was the one guiding him.

No...Ganon promised himself then...he would not underestimate the boy and repeat past mistakes. He have have underestimated the Hero of Time, remembering the young child trying to beat him and rushing into battle as he rode after the ancient kingdom's young princess.

Ganon had been mistaken, and he had payed the price for his ignorance, but not this time.

Ganon knew the boy was after the three goddess pearls, however, he would not succeed.

He concentrated, gathering his power. He soon unleashed it upon where the final pearl lay. He grinned, quite pleased with himself, the spirit who protected it would surely perish in the attack, and then the pearl would fall into his hands.

Ganon looked upon the horizon once more, now that he found a way slow the boy down in his quest, he would focus on the task at hand. He would continue searching for the one who possessed a part of the sacred power much like he, the one who carried the ancient line of the kingdom's royal family.

This time, the kingdom will belong to him...

_Link's POV_

"But Great Deku Tree, how will he get into the woods, people can't fly" Linder countered. He had a point, from what I could tell, the Forbidden Woods weren't accessible from the sea due to the thorns and branches all twisted tightly together, so the only way I could get in and rescue Makar was from the air, though, unfortunately, I couldn't fly like the Rito or Koroks to the entrance.

"That is a problem" The Deku Tree said thoughtfully, thinking silently for a moment before speaking again "I got it, I shall bestow upon you an item that will enable you to fly short distances, it isn't much, but it should overcome the obstacle"

I was about to ask what item he was planning on giving me, but before I had the chance the tree's face scrunched up. He appeared to be concentrating, trying to do something, then I heard his loud cry.

When he was calm once more I looked and noticed that near his top branches was a soft light surrounding an object.

"I'm must apologize, I fear I was unable to put the item within your reach, I'm afraid you'll have to climb up to my crown to retrieve it" he said. I nodded though looking him over I didn't see how it was possible, there were no branches within my reach to start climbing on.

"Over here Mr. Swordsman" one of the Koroks called over to me. I pulled out my sword and ran over to him when I saw the flower bud he was standing next to, I waited a a minute, but nothing happened.

"Are you alright" the Korok asked me.

"Yes, I just thought that that flower you're next to was one of those monster plants I saw outside" I explained.

"Do not fret over that in here, these are perfectly safe" the Korok replied happily "jump into this Deku Baba Bud here and it will shoot you up to the next one and so on, that's how you can get up and retrieve what you need"

"Uh..a-alright" I said, feeling rather doubtful of this, though it seemed like it was the only option I had at the moment, so I might as well try it.

I jumped in, swallowed by the bud for a moment as it began rumbling, and soon I was launched right into the next one, and another after that, ended up in some branches where another Korok stood observing me, guess I'm either that weird, or they don't get visitors too often, I was hoping it was the later.

I looked around and smiled, latching my grappling hook onto a branch I swung out of the leafy cover and into the next deku baba bud.

I went through two more buds before landed on the thick branch that had my item. I was excited and went over to pick it up.

It looked it over and saw it was a...leaf?

A giant leaf...how was I supposed to use this to fly over to the Forbidden Woods?

"MR. SWORDSMAN OVER HERE" I heard a Korok shout out to me from a grass covered ledge at the end of the woods. "RAISE THE LEAF OVER YOUR HEAD RIGHT WHEN YOU JUMP, THEN YOU'LL FLY"

I wasn't sure how this whole thing worked, but I guess it did somehow. I followed instructions and ended up flying over the trees over to the ledge.

"Well done" the Korok praised me. "Go through this exit and you'll be outside" he said. I nodded and ran out.

I was high up on a cliff-like area overlooking the ocean. I stared around in awe, passing a few short trees as I walked to the edge where I spoke with another Korok.

"You need to get to that plateau over there, but the wind isn't blowing in the right direction..."

"Not a problem" I replied and pulled out the wind waker, playing the requiem and changing the direction.

I leaped and used the leaf again, flying a bit of a farther distance, but safely made it to the plateau. I looked at how close the place I was heading to was, I could make the wind blow North to it, but my problem was the entrance, it was too high for me and I couldn't fly up there. I was approached by yet another Korok as I tried to figure this out.

"I have an idea" he chimed in "jump right as that little funnel of wind that circles around this area is in the right position, it can give you a lift up higher" he explained, apparently understanding the problem I was facing,

"Thanks" I smiled gratefully and prepared myself, leaping high into the air as I flew, soon the mini cyclone was under me, its wind pushing me up higher, I smiled as I neared the ledge of the woods, landing perfectly on my feet by the entrance. I took a breath, here goes nothing.


End file.
